A Pokemon Promise
by Blue Rose Calico
Summary: This is a fairytale about a ralts princess from long ago and her knight.


A Pokémon Promise

Long ago, back before man had even heard of the Pokémon kingdom, there lived a little Ralts princess. All through out the land, the pokémon loved and admired her. They said nothing but good things about their precious princess and the kindness she would show to any pokémon she would meet.

However, the princess was lonely. Her mother and father had died shortly after she had hatched from her egg. Thus she had very few memories of the both of them. Instead she was raised by the family's two chief advisors, an Arcanine and an Alakazam.

Her advisors both taught her all the ways of having to rule over the kingdom, from the time she was very small. Still she was sad, and her advisors could tell just from the expression on her face. So as an attempt to lift the princess's lowered spirits, they both arranged as many balls, festivals, and parties as they could think of. This however did nothing to change the princess's profile.

Then one day, the princess became devastated. Her advisors had arranged a marriage for her and a prince of a kingdom she had not heard of until that day, without her authority. She did not want to be married just yet; especially to someone she hadn't even met before. So that night, the princess used the move teleport, and disappeared without a trace.

The princess stood a good few miles from her beloved kingdom. Her heart filled with grief as she came to the realization that she might never return to see any of her pokémon friends again. She turned away, fighting the burning tears as she ran as fast as her tiny legs could carry her.

Suddenly she stopped when she heard a hissing that sounded very unfriendly and unfamiliar to her. The Ralts jumped backwards as a large Seviper sprang from the bushes.

"Hello my dear ralts…sssss." he hissed. "What might you be doing out at these hours….sssss."

The snake pokémon slithered around the princess, circling her like a Spearow that had just discovered its prey.

"Um… Nothing, just ah… taking a walk. Yes that's right. I'm taking a walk." This did little to change the expression on the Seviper's hungry looking face.

"Is that so? Then perhaps... sssss I should accompany you on your walk. There are a lot of bad pokémon that roam during the long, dark nights… sssss."

"Yes and I see one right before my very eyes," exclaimed a third voice from the forest. The Seviper readied its jaws, preparing to attack the intruder at any given moment. However he did not expect the hidden move attack to hit him from above. The battle was an instant K.O.

A male Kirlia landed on the ground beside the defeated Seviper. As he scolded the Seviper as though it was a child, the princess was taken back. She was amazed at this unknown pokémon's strength and courage. He approached the little Ralts slowly.

"Are you alright, princess?" he asked offering her assistance standing up.

"Yes… but… how did you know I was a princess?" she questioned. The male Kirlia reached down and plucked a small pink flower from the ground.

"I have heard of you long ago, but I also see that you have come a long way from home. Why is this?" He said handing her the flower.

"I cannot return to my kingdom for I am to be wed, and my husband-to-be is none that I have chosen." The Kirlia thought for a short moment.

"Return to your kingdom princess."

"Please come with me then." He held up his hands and shook his head.

"No, I must do something here first, before I am able to see you again, princess." The saddened look returned to the princess's face. "But fear not. I promise you this, that I shall return to you before your time as a bride at the alter ends."

With this the knight-like pokémon lightly kissed the princess's hand, and disappeared into the night through the move teleport. The princess slowly took her hand back, wishing he had stayed with her just a bit longer. Now she had to return. She used teleport herself, and found herself back in her advisors' study.

As to be expected, her advisors had been thrilled at her return. The planning for the wedding was set into motion once again. However the date of the wedding had been postponed twice due to the princess evolving and being unable to fit in her wedding gown.

After a few months, the day of the wedding had finally come.

"I do certainly hope that knight could keep his promise." She quietly thought as she made her way down the long aisle. At the alter was a Lickylicky, whom she dreaded the thought of being wed to.

Then a door to the side of the chapel opened, and another figure appeared at the alter. It took the princess a short moment to realize the figure was a full grown Gallade.

"Princess, I've kept my promise to return to you before your time as a bride at the alter ends. And I intend on taking you as my bride."

The princess was over-joyed at the sudden realization that the knight, she had dreamed of night after night, had been her betrayal all along. "I wanted to find a dawn stone before you and I were to be wed, because I wanted to become as strong for you as your beauty is blinding to me. She could not speak. The princess's eyes were filled with tears of happiness and joy.

Then they were wed to each other, and lived happily ever after.

FIN


End file.
